cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talm's Syndrome
Dubbed bane of the elite, Talm's Syndrome is a genetic disorder that manifests itself during the early stages of salarian foetal development as a result of inbreeding, recent or otherwise (in most cases, ancient). By definition, Talm's Syndrome is an inherited condition that primarily affects the prodilia, and causes an imbalance of hormone production, which in turn eventually leads to a variety of symptoms and health problems. Multiple treatments for it have been developed, but there is no known cure. Symptoms The symptoms of Talm's Syndrome range in severity depending on the imbalance of hormones; From superficial defects to debilitating and life threating issues. While each case is unique in its own way, these are the symptoms that have been most commonly observed over the course of history. Signs that the hatchling is affected can usually be seen immediately after birth, the main symptom being a misshaped skull along with overly soft cranial horns that often fail to grow properly during childhood. *Partially/Completely lacking in photographic memory *Learning difficulties of varying degrees during childhood *Short term memory *Poor mental development in general *Liver problems *Odd facial proportions (large jaw, small eyes, back of head not sticking out like it should, sometimes premature aging and dulling of the skin) *Slow metabolism *Bone overgrowth *Obesity (and the problems that accompany it) *Dry skin *Frequent choking and a hoarse voice *Swelling of the neck, limbs and/or tongue Over time the physical symptoms become worse, and often cause a slow death as salarian bodies (bones, organs especially) are ill equipped to be able to handle the constant strain a larger, heavier body puts on them. Most people with Talm’s syndrome never make it past their early teens as their type of the condition progresses a lot faster. The ones who do almost never live to age 30. Regardless of lifespan, most patients end up immobile towards the end of their lives, usually slowly suffocating under the weight of their own bodies combined with a tightening throat, or liver decay. Stigma Talm’s Syndrome can be treated, but not cured. Those affected, even merely carrying the gene, are restricted from breeding contracts, the females often opting for sterilization as laying potentially defective eggs is harshly looked down upon, and can even ruin a clan’s image. Contracts resulting in Talm’s children essentially doom the clan of the carrier because of the stigma against it. Following an announcement that the Dallanda clan would be merging with the smaller Jhikti clan, both families held a QA, celebrating the upcoming union. Towards the session's end, the dalatrasses (Dallanda Kanjet and Jhikti Uro) made an appearance to deliver a speech of blessing, as is customary. As final questions where directed to the clan leaders, tabloid reporter Hakk Farrhan directed his concerns to dalatrass Dallanda, stating that he received an anonymous tip about a child of hers possibly having Talm's Syndrome. Offended and outraged, the dalatrass refused to answer, and withdrew from the event soon after. Trivia *Talm's Syndrome is based loosely off of the real world condition Hypothyroidism Category:Salarians Category:Medical